1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-part bowling ball insert. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bowling ball insert including a socket member for substantially permanent installation in a bowling ball, and a removable insert member, which fits nestingly and slidably into the socket member, and which is temporarily and removably lockable therein.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of different bowling ball inserts are known for allowing a user to change part of the insert to accommodate different users or different conditions. In the U.S. patent classification system, class 473, subclass 130 relates to removable inserts and bushings for bowling balls.
Examples of some of the known inserts include those described in U.S. Pat. No., 3,102,725 to Jarus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,308 to Gaunt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,106 to Goldman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,592 to Saunders, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,276 to Hill.
Although the known bowling ball inserts have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved insert apparatus for use with a bowling ball, in which an insert member is securely retainable in a socket member in a bowling ball, until such time as a user wishes to remove the insert member.